


Slow Dance

by constantsonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee Shops, Crimes & Criminals, Dead Enoshima Junko, Detectives, Homophobia Doesn't Exist, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Murder, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private Investigators, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, but are bad guys really bad?, corrupt justice system, eventually, just FYI, society sucks too, the trope where the good guy teams up with the bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantsonder/pseuds/constantsonder
Summary: Crime rates are constantly on the rise out of nowhere. It started with thievery and such but it's been upgraded to murders. Shuichi is determined to uncover the group behind it at any cost.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko & Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like warm coffee, murder cases, and mischief to get the day rolling.

Shuichi was pretty damn sure that he was single-handedly keeping the small local coffee shop open. 

He had a case file cracked open in front of him. He had had it for barely ten minutes, but he was already sucked into the gruesome crime scene photos piecing together what happened. It was a couple. The boyfriend was killed before the girlfriend. It looked like the boyfriend had been tortured in front of her. She had gotten her own end of torture as evidenced by the leather mask sewn onto her face. There was evidence she was alive when the procedure had been done. He silently hoped that she had passed out from the pain. He felt the warmth in his hands, and it soothed him. He was more or less desensitized to the cases by now, but he still felt cold at the particularly messed up ones. He took a long sip of the coffee willing it to give him an extra boost. He heard footsteps entering the room. He couldn’t see who had entered, but he figured it was Makoto from the sound.

“Messed up huh?” The familiar voice spoke.

“Yeah, I still never can believe someone is capable of this,” Shuichi responded looking over to the brown-haired boy who now sat across from him.

“What do you think?”

“Well, as different as the methods and locations are, the victims still share similar qualities,” He began then taking another sip before continuing, “I think some of these past cases are related. Not the same killers every time, but maybe in a group? That could be how they can handle more than one in some of these cases.” 

“Interesting take,” Makoto nodded a little and he stared at the photos now sprawled on the table.

“Is there something else?” 

“No, I’m just trying to think if we have any groups that would do this, or if it’s somebody new entirely.”

“I think it’s too early to decide that. There’s not enough evidence to suggest-” Shuichi began quickly.

“I know,” He waved his hand a little as if dismissing the thought. “Doesn’t stop me from being frustrated. I don’t want to see more cases. There’s more and more every day. From the heists, to vandalism, and now to murders. I wonder… ah never mind. I should leave you to it then.”

Makoto stood up and it dawned on Shuichi. He turned as the other male was beginning to leave.

“You think it’s DICE,” He stated. 

Makoto froze for a moment then turned again. 

“I do, they’ve been at the top of our lists for some time now. I don’t think it’d be a stretch to say they could graduate to murders.”

“But that’s just it, they’ve always done things for financial gain, in our books anyway. I know he isn’t to be trusted, but the leader himself said they wouldn’t murder someone. It’s not their game-” Shuichi rattled off.

“As you said, he can’t be trusted. He knows everything about you, but you don’t even know his name. You can’t believe a word he says.”

“Yes, but none of their crimes involved any victims. They’ve had plenty of chances to hurt someone, but they haven’t-”

“Yeah, I figured that’s what you’d think. I’m not the only one who thinks that’s who it could be. It doesn’t matter though, speculations don’t put people in jail. Evidence does. See you later,” Makoto then left and shut the door behind him.

Shuichi felt frustrated especially after being interrupted more than once. He looked down at the photos. Did everyone really think DICE was capable of this? Was he just missing something that they all could see? That couldn’t be it...after all, he had been the closest in all those cases. He was the only one to directly speak with the leader. Although it had been brief, he picked up hints as to what kind of person he was. Murderous just didn’t seem to be one of them.

He buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh. If he wanted to get a better idea about it, he’d have to get a start on it now before the detective agency was too settled on the idea. He recollected the photos putting them in the file and hugging it to his chest. He grabbed his coffee cup as well although it was nearly empty. He finished it off and tossed it into the trash can on his way out. He carefully avoided anyone who may stop and ask for him to consult on a case. He wasn’t even sure if he was really allowed to take case files out, but usually by the time they got to him several others had seen it. He didn’t feel too guilty about it. 

While driving, he wondered where to start. Obviously he’d have to find the connections to all the cases and compile them for easier analysis. That wouldn’t get him very far on its own. No, he had to confront what really bothered him. He needed solid proof that DICE didn’t do it. He didn’t know how he’d get that. He couldn’t exactly wander into their base and ask. He didn’t know the odds of running into them either since he hadn’t been checking for any signs of them recently. He had been too focused on the murder cases. He also wasn’t sure he could trust them. He remembered vividly how a bystander was thrown to the side by one of the masked culprits just as an explosion went off. They probably saved the citizen from great injury, but of course, the media had manipulated the action into one of assault. The victim went along with it, but Shuichi wasn’t so sure that that had been the intention. In every case he could recall involving them, there had been no casualties or really any injuries. There had been one particular case, a bank robbery. Something, Shuichi didn’t know what, went wrong and a bank teller got hurt. While in the hospital, they reported receiving an anonymous donation paying their hospital bills. He was certain that it had been the organization even if the rest of the city attributed it to the police team. He wanted to believe they weren’t as bad as they were portrayed to be, but without knowing any real details about them, he couldn’t sincerely trust them. He pulled into a parking spot and pushed those thoughts out of his head for now.

“Large red eye coffee for...Shuichi!” The girl set the cup on the counter. He set his bag down and left it at the table as he went to claim his heavily caffeinated drink. He thanked her quietly and walked back to his table when he noticed the bag was gone. 

“What the…” He mumbled and glanced around. Maybe he went back to the wrong table, but that didn’t make sense. There were people in the tables similar to his and he specifically remembered the view from the window. The realization of someone stealing his bag made his heart begin to race. The file was in there. He felt his hand shaking so he clasped his other hand over the cup as well not wanting to drop it and make a scene. Why would anyone steal his bag? It was plain and boring for this very reason. He endured several remarks from his friends for this exact reason only for it to have failed… Just who would have…

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” A voice to his left made him spin.

He recognized the voice as the leader of DICE. What were the odds? He was oddly relieved but at the same time, he still was worried.

“Give it back.”

“Wow, is that any way to greet a friend? Why don’t you come join me at my table?”

The mischievous boy didn’t leave any room for protests or objections as he spun on his heels making a beeline for the back. Shuichi wouldn’t have followed if he hadn’t seen the strap of his bag briefly. Every step closer sent more and more dread down his spine. Maybe Makoto was right. Maybe DICE was behind it all and he was being led into a trap. 

Kokichi sat down in the booth and clutched the bag close to his chest indicating he wouldn’t allow this to be quickly taken care of. Shuichi sat down across from him and set his cup down not trusting himself to hold it steady much longer.

“Sooo, what do you need so much caffeine for?” 

“Why did you take my bag?”

“Ah, still no small talk? Shame,” Kokichi looked down at his nails with a sigh before smirking as his eyes flitted back over to the other. “Don’t you think this place is too public for such secret talk?”

“You’re the one who-”

“I’m joking, the tables near us only have my trusted members. You really thought I wouldn’t think this through?” He spoke with no humor in his voice just as he took a sip from his own cup.

Shuichi spared a glance to the side and sure enough, two people sat there with their faces obscured, but they were obviously watching. It gave him goosebumps. He’s never seen anything beyond body shapes before. He couldn’t even be sure their hair was real, there seemed to always be different hair colors and styles when he’d see them. All except for one purple-haired boy.

“Did you bring me here just to show off and annoy me?” He asked finally settling his gaze on the boy in front of him who sat up straighter with the bag beside him now.

“Ouch,” Kokichi replied with a little smile, “No. I wanted to talk to you about some rumors I’ve heard.”

“I’m not going to talk to you about anything confidential,” He then took a sip of his own drink, he’d need the energy for sure now.

“I need to know whether or not these murders are being pinned on us.”

Those words caught him off-guard especially paired with the absolute seriousness in the leader’s face. 

“How did you hear about that?” Shuichi managed after a moment. He noticed a slight shift in his face but it was quickly replaced with a grin.

“I have internal sources, are you so surprised? Although,” His expression changed again to something more sorrowful as he glanced down at his nails again, “They could never be as reliable as hearing it from you yourself.”

Shuichi considered this for a moment. If he was being so upfront about asking, surely that meant they weren’t the culprits. Of course, there was always the chance of that being a lie. He didn’t feel particularly good about revealing cases that hadn’t been released to the public yet, but was that not the plan he had been thinking about earlier? 

“There’s no evidence or anything official if that’s what you’re thinking, but…” Shuichi stopped himself noticing Kokichi looking like he was going to speak. Upon still receiving silence he continued, “There are a few who do suspect you guys. I mean, can you blame them? You guys are the only big organized crime group we know of.”

“You don’t think so,” Kokichi pointed out quietly.

“I...no, I don’t.”

“Aw, Shuichi! You care about us!” He gushed being over the top, per usual. To that Shuichi could only roll his eyes.

“Give me back my bag,” He stuck his hand out only to receive a piece of paper.

“See you later,” The leader stood up taking the bag and his drink with him.

“Hey!”

Shuichi tried getting up only to realize his shoelaces had been tied together aground the table leg. He had no idea when that had even occurred. It didn’t matter now though since the whole group left and he couldn’t quite turn enough to see what direction they went in. He gave up and looked down at the paper.

“Meet me tonite @ 10 ! xoxo”

The address was just barely legible. Shuichi was entirely sure that it wasn’t done while they had been talking. He shoved the slip into his pockets irritated. The next task was to detach himself from the table. Something wasn’t sitting right with him. It felt too easy. Finding him again like this, an agreement, more or less, to meet up, and still not getting any new information. Well, now he knew that he had someone inside the agency. It had been one big set up. If the group’s leader went to this extent, it must mean that they’re innocent. Right? Although, it’d be the perfect set up for the next murder… Shuichi covered up the shivers he got with a long sip of his coffee. If he went tonight, he’d have to be extra cautious. They knew too much about him, and he didn’t know a thing about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear feedback! I'm really excited to write out this story, I have a lot planned so hearing back from you guys would be great! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is overrated and so is driving, we'll walk.

Kokichi couldn’t stand coffee.

__

He didn’t even really like the smell of it. So having to sit in that practically empty shop for hours had been nearly unbearable. He had gotten a hot chocolate despite the warm weather. He still sipped on it now as it was growing lukewarm on the drive. He avoided looking the others in the car in the eye. They never seemed to understand his plans. They had nagged him about this one when he began plotting last week. They didn’t understand the importance of clearing their name. Well, one of them did. She backed him up every time. High Priestess, who was driving now. She had amazing leadership skills. He admired her for it, but he’d never admit it out loud. After all, he was supposed to be the best leader there is.

__

“So, what’s so important about the bag?” 

Kokichi looked to Swords who had spoken. He shot him a smile. 

“You see, my lovely companion, this holds our leverage. It’s our guarantee that our detective friend will come to us, it has a case file.”

“Why would we want him following us? He’s the enemy remember?” Swords insisted with a small frown.

“Questioning your leader?” He hummed in response while opening the bag. How dreadfully boring it looked. It had to be intentional. He refused to believe someone would get the bag for anything but that purpose. “He might be our only chance to clear our name from those murders.”

“What does it even matter? We’re hated anyway,” A bitter voice chimed in.

“We may be hated, Cups, but murder is different than stealing,” High Priestess got to it first. He rolled his eyes in response while sinking deeper into the passenger seat. She spoke some more, but Kokichi had tuned them out at this point.

__

Kokichi opened up the file and raised an eyebrow at the photos. There’s no way he could let them take the fall for this. Whenever these get released, whoever the true culprit is will be absolutely despised. Sure, they were disliked, but they were more like an annoying gnat. Just a harmless nuisance. Having this pinned on them, they’d suffer awful consequences. He couldn’t stand the thought of that. He then skimmed through the report. He wanted to have better details for the discussion later. He didn’t trust Shuichi, but he knew that it was their best chance. Shuichi found the truth over what suited the agency’s agenda. That’s what he liked about him. 

__

“Oh god,” The mumble beside him caused him to shut the file.

“Cool stuff, huh?” Kokichi snickered as he put it back in the bag.

“How do you know that this guy will help us?” Swords continued while turning his attention to the windows.

“I don’t,” He replied as he stretched out his arms, “That’s the fun part. I’ll use my expert persuasion skills if that’ll put your mind to ease!”

“Maybe we should let High Priestess do that,” Cups joked with a little laugh.

“Detectives aren’t my target audience, sorry,” She said with a smile of her own.

“Right, I forgot you only like those ‘big tiddy goth girls’,” Cups replied making air quotes.

__

The car was filled with a buzzing energy. Kokichi could feel himself smile, but he turned his gaze outside. He tuned them out once again as he wondered what was in store for them. He knew the agency was very keen on catching them whether or not they were guilty of the murders. They had painted them as a public menace more than once, and while in the beginning, he had worn it proudly like a badge, he had begun to recognize how much they didn’t need that. He didn’t care too much about how they were viewed by society, but in legal terms, it wasn’t ideal since none of them really wanted to be locked up. The police never talked about the good things they had done. Like the lady at the bank. Usually, they’d hit places more than once, but that bank was marked off-limits permanently. They also didn’t rob family-owned or otherwise small businesses because they didn’t want to hurt anyone, financially or physically. The large chain places they did get to could easily pay for any damages or stolen goods.

He had hardly noticed as they had arrived. They were at a rundown motel. Three rooms, a room for the girls, and two rooms for the boys. Kokichi stretched out as he got out of the car. Two more of their cars pulled in at different times parking separately from each other before returning to their rooms. Kokichi lingered outside the door of his room that he shared with Chariot and Cups. He checked the time. About two more hours until he’d meet up with Shuichi. He had admittedly done a little more research on him than necessary. He was intrigued though and knowledge was power.

__

“You’re sure you really don’t need back up?” A soft voice spoke up. Pentacles.

Kokichi turned to face her with a grin but the genuine concern on her usual stony face made him pause. He kept his face blank for a moment before smiling again but softer.

“Aw, are you worried about me? Your supreme leader? That baddest bad boy? The coolest-”

“Yes, you idiot, I’m worried,” She retorted with a frown. “This isn’t a stupid game. He could be setting you up. Sure, we could keep doing heists, pack up and move, but we want you here. You’re important to this group.”

“Hey-”

“Don’t try and joke about it either, okay?” She warned.

“I…” He paused for a moment and sighed, “Alright, alright. Look, I promise I’ll be fine. If you want, I’ll keep it within a certain time frame. I’m also sure he won’t go blabbing because the rest of the agency won’t support him talking to us. No, he has a particular way of doing things. He’ll investigate privately to get a solid foundation before ever even mentioning what he’s doing to the agency. He’s not technically one of them, so why would he?”

She didn’t seem entirely satisfied with his answer but she gave him a small smile anyway.

“I’ll believe in you, how much time are you going to need?”

“Thirty minutes max. I doubt it’ll be hard getting what I need from him, and ensuring he’ll clear our name.” 

“I’ll tell the others then, good luck,” Pentacles said softly before turning and walking towards the rooms. 

__

Kokichi watched her walk away. He was hit with a sudden wave of… he didn’t know what it was. His chest hurt and he could very faintly feel the urge to cry. He wasn’t going to of course, but her concern...Did the others really feel like that? He was just trying to do what was best for them. Though, a small voice told him the true reason he was doing this was to satisfy his own curiosity. He wanted to test the detective. He wanted to see if he was really worthy of occupying so much of his thoughts. It was selfish. He knew that. He was using a guise of protecting the others to get what he wanted. They wanted to protect him without the strings. He, of course, valued them, and he really did want to protect them. He vowed to himself silently to make the talk strictly about that. He would also be sure to be done within the time frame. He couldn’t let them worry about him.

__

Keeping this in mind, he headed for the car he had been in earlier. The others could take the two cars left. Another twinge of guilt. He dropped his hand from the handle. He instead turned and decided to walk. It wasn’t so far, about a thirty-minute walk. He’d still get early as planned. He went to his room quickly. It was still empty. He changed out of his outfit from before picking out something more simple that would also disguise his body shape and such. He pulled the hood up on the hoodie he had also put on. He left the room and shoved his hands into his pockets. He then began his walk. He kept his head down as his mind filled with scenario after scenario of what could go down. He smirked.

This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's a little insight to Kokichi and DICE. Their names are interesting,,, anyway, next chapter we'll get to see the meeting ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy building + late-night meeting = perfect set up

Shuichi was about a block down from the meeting place. He was pulled into a parking lot. He was getting increasingly worried that he made the wrong decision. He hadn’t told a single soul he was coming here. He even made sure that the ones who regularly checked in on him would think he was doing fine by himself. His instinct was telling him it’d be fine, but the words of everyone else swirled around his head. He was a bit earlier than the time they had been supposed to meet. About thirty minutes or so. He let out a sigh.

“You’ve got this.”

And that’s how he came to the seemingly vacant building. There was a for lease sign. He hesitated before entering. It looked like a lobby for an office building. He tilted his head as he pieced it together. This had been the Towa building until the head of the company and his son were murdered. He shuddered remembering their bodies vividly. They had died in the building late one weekend night. Their throats had been slashed and the amount of blood… That was the beginning of the rise of crimes.

“Shuichi? You’re here early,” The cheerful voice seemed so out of place.

“So are you,” He commented heading for where he had heard the organization leader.

“Neeheehee, I only told you when you should be here.”

Shuchi reached an office room that had it’s windows open. The small amount of light flooding in from the streetlights illuminated the purple-haired boy sitting on the floor.

“Ah, you found me!”

“I want my bag back.”

“Always so straight to the point, detective,” Kokichi shook his head as he looked up to the window.

“What do you want? I answered your question earlier, so…”

“You look for the truth, don’t you?” He was still staring out the window.

“What does that have to do with this?”

There was silence. Shuichi sighed and he stepped further into the room reaching the light now. That’s when Kokichi turned to look up at him almost expectantly.

“I do, yeah. So what?” He answered.

“Then do that now, I want to know how good you are that. What’s the truth right now? Why did I bring you here?” Kokichi asked with an unnerving smile and some gleam in his eye that made Shuichi nervous.

“How should I…” He trailed off noticing his bag on the ground just to his right. He could grab it and leave before the other could even get up. Shuichi frowned at that. Why didn’t he? It would be easier that way. He’d get what he came for and be done with it. No extra worrying, no- “You want me to help, right? Prove it isn’t you guys? That’s why you came here alone, and why you put the bag over there. So that I knew your intentions. You made it so clear that it almost feels like a trap.”

“Oh, but it is! It is a trap! Well, it will be if we can’t come to an agreement,” Kokichi raised his hand up inspecting his nails. “You got it right. I know that we didn’t murder anyone, and so do you. I offer my humble assistance to ensure we get our names cleared. If you can’t make it happen, then well, I guess I’ll have to let the agency be right. Make you our first real victim!”

Shuichi couldn’t even feel threatened by that. The whole basis of him not thinking that the serial killers were them was because of their non-violent approach to everything.

“Why do you trust me?”

“I don’t. That’s why we’re here and why I’m early. I don’t even want you to see my members. If you were going to turn someone in, I’d only let it be me.”  
“That’s...noble of you.”

“Do we have a deal or not?”

“What’s your name?”

That question had actually taken Kokichi by surprise. Rather than show it, he faked a hurt look. 

“Are you telling me that you haven’t done any research on me?” He asked still feigning hurt as he pressed a hand to his chest.

“I have, even though I’ve seen your face plenty of times now, I couldn’t…”

“Aw, don’t feel too bad about it. After all, I’m a professional! You can refer to me as your supreme leader and bow down to me every time you see me!” He rose to his feet with a grin on his face.

“I need to see that you’re not just using me, or that you’re going to get me into trouble. If I know your name, it’s like insurance. You already know mine,” Shuichi continued while narrowing his eyes.

“Kokichi.”

“Kokichi?”

It was strange to hear his name being said, especially by the detective. A more genuine smile spread across his face. Things would be getting interesting he could tell. 

“Don’t wear it out,” He remarked stretching his arms up above his head. 

“Thank you,” Shuichi surprised him again.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“For trusting me, I know you said you don’t, but you’re trusting me with your name…”

“Like I said, it isn’t trust. It was more like...payment. Now, we’re in agreement. We have a deal.”

“Ah…” Shuchi just nodded a little, still keeping a hold of the idea of trust. It felt better to him that way.

Kokichi stuck his hand out with that gleam back in his eye. Shuichi slowly reached out and grabbed it. They shook on it and the atmosphere felt so serious still feeling like the whole situation was being ripped from an old novel. His heart was racing and before he could stop himself, he laughed. The purple-haired boy paused and tilted his head. He took his hand back and smiled. It was less menacing or threatening. 

“I want to hear your theories,” He turned away and walked toward the window. He peered out as if searching for something. 

“I don’t...I don’t really have any,” Shuichi replied while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t lie to a liar.”

“It’s nothing that I can back up,” He insisted.

“That’s why it’s called a theory,” The purple eyes locked with his now, and Shuichi sighed.

“Well, there’s something that’s been bothering me. The victims seem similar to a group’s usual target, but they disappeared a long time ago after they got busted. They just slipped through our fingers. Everyone is convinced they all killed themselves after their idol was killed but…” Shuichi paused upon noticing he was still being stared at. “You should have cut me off, I shouldn’t be…”

“Why would I do that? What you’re saying is very interesting you know,” Kokichi leaned against the wall as he spoke. “You’re not convinced, right? You think they’re still around?”

“Uh, yeah. One of the detectives at the agency was working on that case. She and her partner got caught up with them a lot. One day, she confronted them alone, and we haven’t heard a word from them since. The group was a bunch of fanatics for Junko and her… and her own killing group. They called themselves the Warriors of Hope. I’m sure you know all of this though, including how the detective's brother was the one who took Junko down and got the self-proclaimed ‘ultimate despairs’ rehabilitation. Even the twin sister. It was amazing how he didn’t crack under the pressure. Everyone was so against it, saying that they could never change, but they did,” Shuichi smiled a little before glancing at his very avid listener.

“So, you think the Warriors of Hope are the culprits?”

“As I said, I can’t back it up yet, but yes. All the little pieces fit,” He nodded a little.

“I think I’m going to like working with you, detective,” There was a smirk that came with it, but somehow he could tell there wasn’t a vicious intent behind it.

“I don’t know how I feel yet,” He replied truthfully.

“You wound me, Shuichi, but I vow to make you hooked to my presence. I’ll brainwash you if I need to! Then, you can be a member of my group.”

“You brainwashed them?”

“No, they saw my natural charm and came running. They were practically begging for someone as cool as me to lead them into chaos. You should have seen it,” The cheeky grin told Shuichi everything he needed to know. He let out a soft chuckle anyway.

“I bet if they were here you wouldn’t be saying that.”

Silence followed briefly before...

“It’s getting late, I think your friends will be getting worried soon.”

Shuichi felt a small wave of dread wash over him. Before he could say anything, Kokichi continued.

“Yeah, I know about them. You may know my name now, but I still have the upper hand. Remember that.”

With those chilling words, he took his exit. Shuichi didn’t move for a solid minute. Everything had changed so quickly, and it made him wonder if he was trying to get too comfortable. That couldn’t have been helped. After all, he was alone in a building with a crime leader, non-violent or not, it had been an unbelievably stupid idea. It was a pathetic attempt to try and gain some sort of bond with Kokichi. He realized that now. They were still on opposite sides. He shouldn’t have expected anything more than a simple partnership. Even so, the way Kokichi had been acting made him wonder. Soon, he grabbed the bag and left the building as well heading for his car. 

Once inside, he checked the inside of his bag. Everything was still there, but…

“What?”

There was a mask similar to the one the organization wore along with a note. 

‘Next meeting, wear this if you want to avoid being recognized by someone. I’ll message you when it’s time xoxo’

He didn’t like the implication that Kokichi could even have his number. He shoved it back into his bag and checked the time. 10:05. While grabbing the wheel, he leaned his head back into his seat and sighed. He needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like murder to brighten one's evening (feat. mysterious person).

About two weeks had passed between the meeting to now, where Shuichi was standing at the murder scene.  
Normally, he’d wait until the case file was made, but a victim was still alive. They weren’t able to move or talk, and in fact, they were barely breathing. The paramedics had been called, and Shuichi wasn’t sure why he had been called here. He looked for the person who had suggested it, Makoto.  
“Hey, good you got here quickly. Come listen to what he’s saying,” A hand pulled Shuichi toward the nearly unconscious man. He was mumbling something desperately. Shuichi was pushed a little too eagerly, and he went down by the man’s side. He was going to speak some words of comfort, but bloody hands grabbed at his shirt pulling him close.  
“Masks, he had a...mask,” He whispered frantically. The detective started trying to pull away only for the grip to strengthen as the man glanced around. “I-I’m scared of clowns…” He then began laughing and Shuichi pushed the delirious man off. His heart was pounding and he shakily smoothed out his shirt. He looked down at the bloodstains now on it. His hands were still shaking as he looked at them and some people approached with a stretcher. He managed to get to his feet and turned to meet face to face with Makoto.  
“Shit, I-I didn’t think he’d… I’m sorry Shuichi,” He said with a frown. His words were basically unheard though.  
Masks? That had to be nonsense right? He was drugged up by whoever this group was. He was next to a dead body. Of course, he’d be acting funny. The body, he wanted to throw up thinking about it. He couldn’t tell what the cause of death was, they had been beaten up beyond recognition. The odd thing was how the man got blood on him. The body had been semi pulled apart. That must be where… And his shirt...  
“Shuichi,” Those words pulled him from his thoughts with a start. “You heard what he said, right?”  
“What? Oh, you mean the mask thing? That could mean anything you know. He was drugged,” Shuichi said already playing out the conversation in his head.  
“I know we couldn’t use it as evidence, but I think it’s a clue. I mean he even specified it was a clown mask,” Makoto continued to insist.  
“I guess we could try asking him about it once they flush some of that out of his system. He is really important, the first eye witness of these guys,” He rubbed the back of his neck trying to remain more or less neutral.  
“Yeah,” He nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Have you gotten a good look at the body?”  
“Uh,” Shuichi spared a glance toward it then nodding weakly.  
“Same method as one of our cases before, beaten to death. The only difference is they messed up on the amount of drugs that they gave him. Guess he went crazy and ripped the other guy apart, but he’s still alive and that’s good news for us,” Makoto said not bothering to look at the body again. It was a gruesome enough sight to make anyone’s stomach churn.  
“Doesn’t that feel...too gift wrapped? They just happened to administer the wrong amount and he just happened to see their masks? I mean, why would they even bother with masks if they were planning to kill them both? They wouldn’t need it for actual murder part,” Shuichi wondered out loud.  
“Maybe it’s their way of toying with us? Like giving us unusable evidence to laugh at us,” Makoto shrugged. “Sorry to call you out so late, I just thought it’d be good for you to hear it yourself.”  
“Yeah, it really helps actually, thanks,” Shuichi nodded.  
“Ah, Kyoko wanted to talk to you. Tomorrow though, ah, also, don’t forget she has her anniversary this weekend. And-”  
“And our surprise party, that she’s definitely figured out, yeah, I told you a billion times I’ll be there.”  
“Don’t say that she might not have! I worked really hard to keep it a secret too!” Makoto groaned as he began heading back to his car with Shuichi following. “That’s all I needed to tell you about, um get some rest. There’s a lot going on tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Shuichi was making his way back to his car when he suddenly stopped. His skin prickled with a cold eerie chill of someone’s eyes being on him. He looked around the nearly empty street, and still mostly in shadow. He could see a figure. They stepped forward into the light and their face was filled with concern. They started walking toward Shuichi and his legs were stuck to the spot.  
“Sir, you’re a detective right?” He asked while his eyes darted around.  
“Uh, yeah, w-who are you?” Shuichi stumbled over his words as he finally took a step back.  
“You saw what happened to that man right?”  
“How did you-”  
“I was the one who called it in, but I got scared when they talked about questioning. I don’t… I don’t want to be considered a suspect,” He rubbed his arm as he looked down. Something still didn’t feel quite right, but maybe it was just paranoia.  
“They just wanted to know more about what happened, you could tell me if you like,” Shuichi said suddenly wishing he had a notepad.  
“Oh, okay, well,” The other male looked up with a strange glint in his eyes. “I saw someone running from an alley. They were wearing all white, and I didn’t think they saw me but they turned and stared me straight in the eye. At least, I think they did, they had a mask on…”  
“What kind of mask?”  
“It looked like a clown, I could also see some of their hair, it was purple. And now that I’m thinking about it, they were like half a foot shorter than you.”  
“That’s very-”  
“I hope you catch him,” He said before turning around and running off.  
“I didn’t… get your name…” Shuichi mumbled.

The next day, Shuichi had gotten to the building feeling exhausted. He stayed up making sure the bloodstains would come out, they didn’t, and his shower made him think about everything they had on the cases. He typed his current theories up on his laptop throughout the night before inevitably falling asleep. He made his way to Kyoko’s office.  
“Good morning, there’s a coffee there for you,” She gestured to the cup on her desk still facing her whiteboard. There was writing there as well as taped up pictures.  
“Lifesaver,” He mumbled gratefully.  
“The victim died on route to the hospital, but the person who called it in is still here,” She said taking a sip from her own cup.  
“Still here? He went back to the scene then?” Shuichi set the cup down after getting a few sips in.  
“He?” Kyoko turned to raise an eyebrow, “What did he look like?”  
“Uh, he had blue hair, only a little shorter than me, wait, so who’s actually the caller?”  
“A shopkeeper across from where the incident took place. She had heard noises, but she didn’t actually see anything. Did you happen to get his name?” She set her cup down on the desk as well.  
“No, he ran off,” He shook his head a little with a groan. “I knew something was up with him. The things he was saying were too specific…”  
“What did he say?”  
“He was trying to confirm what the victim had said. Clown mask and then… Ah, it doesn’t matter. I need to figure out who that was and why they had been at the scene,” Shuichi buried his face in his hands.  
“He could have been the perpetrator, if he came up to you personally, it could have been a taunt. You need to be careful from here on out. I think you’ll see him again,” She said before grabbing her cup and looking to the board. “I want to know why you don’t think it’s D.I.C.E.”  
Shuichi looked up only to be met with her back. He noticed her hair was in an updo. Celeste must have done that, she seemed to have a knack for it. He blinked a few times trying to focus again.  
“Why would they start murdering now? They’ve had the same way of doing things for so long, why change it?”  
“They could have been doing it all along, practicing to get better and just now making it public. Or maybe it was their goal all along. Come off as harmless, then become a huge threat.”  
“Do you really believe that?” Shuichi asked and watched as she paused.  
“I don’t know yet. I just don’t like going into a case thinking one way. It clouds your thinking,” Kyoko turned to look at him. “I won’t ask you to stay out of it, but I do ask for you to be less biased with your thinking. Consider all possibilities. You don’t want to be taken by surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet treats

You don’t want to be taken by surprise.

Shuichi kept those words in his mind as he walked up to the bakery. It had been a couple of days now, but it still lingered. Obviously, he didn’t want that. He was being reasonably cautious, at least he thought so. He knew he couldn’t trust D.I.C.E well. The only reason they were even cooperating was to save themselves. He couldn’t count on them if it ever came down to it. Who knew what this investigation could lead to. 

If his theories were right about the Warriors of Hope, then there was a lot of danger. They had been difficult to track down and rid of in the first place. Two of the detectives had managed it but only one, Komaru, talked them down face to face. She didn’t talk about it in detail, and she took a break from work to recover. She didn’t quite seem the same after but her brother never spoke on it to anyone. Shuichi never asked although he had been curious. He hadn’t been directly involved in the case, but he had been around for the original that the group longed to be. Junko Enoshima and her ‘ultimate despairs’. It was funny to him how the Naegi siblings took down both self-proclaimed despair groups. Maybe that was some hidden talent of theirs. 

The soft ring of the bell when he opened the door stopped his train of thought. Right, the cake. He had gotten saddled with the pick-up duty. He was excited for the celebration, and to meet Celeste. Anything he knew about her came from Makoto, Kyoko didn’t talk much about her personal life. 

Celeste was a gambler, an impressive one. She owned the casino she frequented the most, but on a technical term, she didn’t. She didn’t want to be thought of as a cheater or forcing the odds in her favor. Her friend was a compulsive gambler, and she and her other friends figured something out. Kyoko took up a murder case that had happened there. The prime suspect had been Celeste since the victim was someone she had an obvious distaste for. The body had been found in the alley, blunt force trauma as the cause of death. Kyoko had chosen to believe in the gambler and discovered someone had been infatuated with her and took out the victim to please her. Needless to say, Celeste hadn’t been pleased. She had ‘lost her cool’ as she put it. Something, none of the other detectives knew what, made Kyoko intrigued enough to stay in contact. They had all been surprised to discover they had been dating.

Shuichi was a bit envious. The two were so wrapped up in their own worlds of work but managed to settle down enough for each other to last a year now. There was hardly any time to look into dating when it was case after case, but he humored the thought often. What it’d be like to be able to come home, not to an empty dark room, but someone waiting there. They’d talk about their day and just be able to hold each other. Oh to be held after the particularly bad cases. Maybe it was just him being touch starved. It wasn’t like his friends never asked about how stuff was going. He got that reassurance constantly, but it just wasn’t the same. He shouldn’t put so much stock into romantic relationships ‘fixing’ everything, but he just hoped one day he could get a taste of that too.

“Oh, hey Shuichi! The cake is getting packaged right now,” Ruraka greeted him as she stepped out from the back. 

“Okay, thanks,” He smiled back and sat down at a table. He looked down at his phone for any new texts. There only one from Maki. A reply to his question of when they were all going to get dinner again. They had been trying to make it a weekly thing, but they had slipped up occasionally. The current plans were for Wednesday since they had it off, at least the evening anyway.

The cake came out not long after.

“Be careful with it! Make sure nothing happens to it, okay?”

“Okay, don’t worry ill be careful,”

Shuichi looked down at the cake as he went back to his car. Happy one year anniversary was written in red and there were purple roses in the corners. He set it down in the passenger seat before starting the car. He was a bit nervous, so he’d have to take it slow. He didn’t happen to notice the note in his backseat. If he had, he probably wouldn’t have gone to the party at all.

“You must be Shuichi then,” The foreign accent stuck out immediately. “Nice to finally meet you!”

“Ah, Celeste, it’s nice to meet you too! You’ve heard about me?” 

“My love talks highly about you and Makoto,” She nodded swirling the red liquid in the glass. It was of course nonalcoholic, but Makoto said they needed this specific look to suit her tastes. She had seemed very pleased with the outcome and because Celeste liked it, Kyoko was pleased. “She may not say it, but she’s impressed by what you’ve accomplished.”

Shuichi didn’t have a reply for that. He knew she appreciated him getting it done, but impressed? She had always had such prominent cases and did well. His cases were shadowed in comparison.

“Don’t look so conflicted,” She laughed which made her twin drills bounce. “She comes to you with questions or for your opinions, no?”

“Sometimes, but I-” He began while rubbing the back of his neck.

“She mentioned this too,” She said with a soft sigh. And before he could ask about it, she continued, “Oh! A visitor for you came by before you arrived. He was very interesting. Seems like your case is developing under your very fingertips.”

Shuichi hesitated again, was it the weird kid again or Kokichi? “What did he… say to you?”

“A lot, he had a drawn-out story about you two,” She took another sip of her drink an amused smile still gracing her face. “It was a well-constructed lie, he said you were stood up for a coffee date so he swooped in to save the day. I stopped believing him when he refused to come in. He said he was your secret friend, and didn’t like some of the people here. He left an envelope with me, I assumed it was for you, so I haven’t opened it.”

“Well constructed because there are pieces of the truth,” He shook his head as if dismissing the thought. “Uh, you won’t tell anyone about this?”

“No, but as a warning, I can’t lie to Kyoko,” She handed the envelope to him, “She sees through them every time. It’s quite impressive if only a little irritating.”

“Yeah, I understand. Don’t worry about it, I’ll try not to raise suspicion,” He looked down at it in his hands. ‘Detective’ was written in loopy handwriting with a smiley face. 

“If you need to leave, I would do it now before they do something where your absence would be noticed.”

Celeste turned away again jostling her hair once more as she headed to where Kyoko was. Shuichi opened the envelope to see a note not written nearly as neat. 

‘Looks like our little friends are catching on. We have a lot to discuss xx’

There was an address below that. Another scavenger hunt it felt like. Did that mean the boy he saw was a part of the Warriors of Hope? And if that was the case, they did have a lot to discuss. How did they catch on so quickly, or was this part of the plan from the beginning, and the two working together wasn’t known? He hoped for the latter because if they knew so quickly they’d really be a threat. 

“Hey, Shuichi!”

He shoved the note into his pocket as he looked up. “Uh yes, Makoto?”

“Love letter?” Makoto laughed then looked toward the table with the cake. “We’re cutting it soon, I wanted to see if you’d help take pictures.”

“Oh, I would but I don’t feel so good. I think I need to go home,” Shuichi came up with an excuse. A cliche one. One that’d definitely be seen through, he was a detective after all.

“Alright, I’ll uh let the others know.”

It was hard not to notice the look as the brunette walked away. Things weren’t looking so good as far as secrecy. He simply sighed and left the building. He just hoped something good would come out of the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Sorry there was a longer wait this time! I had writing block, but I'm back again! Feedback is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just an update on what I'm doing with this story

I think I'm going to rewrite this whole thing. I won't add any chapters or update until I have it finished and I think the quality is good enough. I'll leave the chapters up that I have right now, and I'm not abandoning this. I really like the idea I have, but my writing is not up to par. I hope to be able to present you guys with better quality writing soon! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed what I have put out, the story won't change entirely but I hope it'll be better! Once I do finish, I'll likely update twice a week to make up for all this. Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
